Talk:Coquecigrue
Easy solo 90 PUP/DNC straight tanking with RDM puppet. It barely hit me, but Stone IV hurts a little. Used violent flourish to stun it. --Mythikah 21:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC). Easy solo as NIN/DNC 327+180 eva skill, stored tp for hp regain after Stonega III, blind slow para all stuck well 1/1 on drop --Sonicuk 10:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo by 75 BST/WHM. Popped CC, built 100tp engaged and used bubble curtain and barstonra. Couple of Zetas required due to stonega III and quake spam. Easy solo Dnc/nin. Stun quake and stoneaga. Used saber dance since nm couldn't take down ichi. * maybe I just suck but I've gotten pwned twice now because of en-petrify >> quake/stonega3. Evasion set didn't really help either time. --Josephpate 02:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) * Yeah i suck, third times the charm though. No drop --Josephpate 03:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ive been camping Hyakinthos for the earring set and killing Coquecigrue and the raptor nm between windows and I would have to say this is a timed spawn. Nobody been in zone for the last 40 mins beside me and my friend at Hyakinthos camp and this guy just popped up on wide scan every 2 hours or so. Would estimate him to repop every 2~4 hours. Anybody confirm it being a lottery spawn before i change. Jado818 01:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Soloed as 75thf/war with bloody bolts, squid sushi and solid ranged accuracy build. Was landing bolts about 80% of the time with drain proc. Kite around the nearest building structure and range attack when it casts quake or slow. Can also range attack before it's about to cast so you have time to run out of range before you get hit. Took me about 1 hr to solo. Doesn't have much hp as bolts were taking it down at least 1-2% a bolt. I can see 75 thf/nin soloing this very easy as utsusemi will absorb quake, slow and stone 4. Kiyara - Diabolos Server - 11/22/09 12:45am PST This thing spawns at I-6? I saw it unclaimed and roaming around I-10 in between the spine and building. Does it have 2 spots it can pop? Also there was no PH. Timed spawn sounds more likely. Kiyara I know for sure it can appear at H/I-6 as that's where I've seen it the three times I've encountered it. May be that it has a large roam radius or someone dragged it there and was killed, so you saw it walking back? I also believe it's a timed pop as both Tabar Beaks supposedly meant to be placeholders were up at the same time. -- Orubicon 11:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Solo'd very easily as 75 SMN/RNG the /rng was due to forgetting to change subjob. Alternated between Garuda and Carbuncle. I never got touched once. Ran into this as 75 BLU/NIN, solo + lvl 65 fierce attacker NPC, straight up fight. Used Sprout Smack, Sub-Zero Smash, and Sandspray to debuff it, occasionally Actinic Burst when at 1 shadow left. Never had to use Utsusemi: Ichi, missed stun on Stonega III once, took about 500 damage. Never ran out of MP but could have used MP Drainkiss to aspir it. All told, an easy fight. 0/1 on drop. Duoable/2box 75THF/NIN 75RDM/WHM, very easy fight, can't silence it but the rest will stick, blind II slow II and para, don't let it hit you else you'll get petrified, happened to me, and then he casted quake, luckily petro wore off just as he was about to finish casting and I got Ni back up. Other than me messing up on my utsusemi cause I was poking on my rdm to debuff and stuff the fight was simple and 1/1 drop with TH4. Soloed on 75RDM/NIN after failing as /WHM due to the petrify. Kited around rock nearby, able to cast bio 2/pois 2 and utsu: ni while he changed directions. Waited for Quake to recast Refresh / buffs, or to nuke with Blizzard 3. Hit with Stonega 3 once. Also kitable around the nearby fortress, I ran there thinking the earth ele that spawned would aggro... twtbw --Mooch.Shiva 10:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo as RDM/BLM 76 Enpetrify did not proc on me once, this could have been luck or because of a change in the NM though never fought it before so I have not seen the enpetrify of this NM, but having read wiki I did have Barpetrify on so this could have stopped it sticking also. Barstone Severely hampered this NMs ability to cause any damage, and blink was easy to recast everytime Quake was cast, which was about 5 or 6 times. Blind II helped immensly in causing missed attacks, when it was off NM could hit much consistently, Blind II made almost every attack miss. This NM does not have alot of HP it only took me approx 4 or 5 mins to melee kill as Rdm/blm. No drop. I would agree that this is timed spawn as I did not kill anything it was just present in the zone. Soloed as lvl 80 BLM/RDM, very easy fight. Opened with an ES Freeze II, bio'd and kited around the fortress forcing it to de-aggro. Once it de-aggroed I nuked with tier 4 Blizzard and casted poison then kited again for another de-aggro. Rinsed and repeated strategy till dead. Fairly fast kill only had to de-aggro 4 times. I had movement speed with above average gear. Kalibos:levi 21:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Taken from main article Easily killed by blu/thf and thf/nin using a kite strategy. Had no more then 8700 hp. Seems to have fairly poor accuracy. Gives 60 exp in a Duo. I am sure he's a timed spawn. I've killed him 15 or so times and he's always just been up. I've never had to kill anything. Killed solo as a Whm/thf using Perdu Wand and Genbu Shield (and using Yellow curry bun for food), 120 Earth Resistence with Barstone (also had barpetrify) and maxed Shell V merits. Difficult fight, had to Mystic Boon each time I had 100% TP to keep up MP for curing. Did not use any TP moves, but spammed alot of Earth elemental magic. Seems to be a timed spawn, it was up as I was running past the Mandragora NM area and towards Garlaige. 1/1 on drop, I think I must of got lucky on that drop. --Teiei 18:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Easy solo, RDM85/THF42 ran into while farming aero4 scroll. Kept Barpetrify up along with standard rdm buffs. Enaero landed no resists. Joyeuse/Genbu shield. Regen2 only cure required.